In Lesbian Relationships, Kallen Is Always Seme
by Roxius
Summary: Rated due to sexual situations. C.C. and Kallen are just enjoying some personal time together, yet the green-haired girl seems to be bothered by something. Kallen X C.C., which means Kallen is the seme. Yuri, shouj oai, lesbians. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Also, Kallen is the seme here. NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE...

I should make her seme more often. Or at least make it obvious that she's seme, because...she's the butch one in the C.C. X Kallen relationship.

I don't know, really; I'm not a lesbian, so I can't say about real-life butch/femme relationships...

Sorry it's short.

I'll try to write a more serious, 'no-humor-whatsoever' kind of C.C. X Kallen oneshot later...

* * *

C.C. shivered slightly as Kallen nuzzled her head against the green-haired girl's neck. They were both only wearing their underwear, and sitting up on Kallen's bed, their legs wrapped around each other's waists.

"Uhh...we...we shouldn't do this, Kallen..." C.C. whispered to her secret lover as Kallen went from nuzzling her neck to nibbling on her ear.

"C'mon, baby, what's wrong?" Kallen purred, "You were never so reluctant about this before...what happened to that don't-give-a-fuck attitude of yours that made me fall in love with you in the first place?" She gave C.C. a small kiss on the lips and both cheeks in a loving, gentle fashion.

"It's just...we're both girls...and all..." C.C. stammered, arching her back as Kallen began to fondle her breasts with eagerness.

"What? We're both girls?! That's your excuse?! Oh, please, C.C.! You've lived for thousands of years, right? I'm sure you've been to bed with at least A FEW WOMEN during your lifetime, am I right?"

C.C. flushed bright red. "...Yes..."

"Besides, we've already done this several times, and have even gone further before. What's the big deal about it all of a sudden?!" Kallen asked. She ran her fingers down along C.C.'s flat stomach, and slid them past C.C.'s frilly white panties. C.C. bit her lower lip, and closed her eyes as her face began to glow bright red. Kallen smirked, and pulled C.C. up against her.

"Hey...what's the REAL reason you're so nervous about this?" Kallen asked as C.C. breathed heavily into her shoulder, Kallen's fingers going ever deeper. C.C. let out a soft moan, and lurched forward.

"W...Well..." C.C. tried to explain, her face still red, "I...uh...ohh...oh god, Kallen...it feels so good...no, listen...the thing is...I...I...err...oooh, please go further in...please..."

A smirk graced Kallen's lips as she felt something wet and sticky pour out onto her hand.

C.C. threw her head back. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH...K-KALLEN...I-"

Suddenly, at that moment, the bedroom door swung open, and Lelouch, Suzaku, Shirley, Rolo and Lloyd with a camera came storming in.

"OH MY GOD, I WAS RIGHT!!!" Shirley shrieked, pointing accusingly at the two half-naked girls, "SEE?!! I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU!!!! OH DEAR LORD, I WAS FINALLY RIGHT ABOUT SOMETHING!!!"

Lelouch nodded in approval. "...Nice."

Suzaku leaned up against the wall, and snickered to himself. "Damn...wait until Gino and the others hear about this..."

Rolo just shook his head in disgust.

"Hoo hoo hoo! This'll make me a hell of a lot of money, selling this video on one of those free-pay porn sites!!" Lloyd cackled.

C.C. buried her face in her hands, and mumbled, "I...I accidentally let it slip that we were secretly seeing each other...please, don't hate me...I...I was tempted by the pizza..."

Surprisingly, Kallen smiled widely, and gave C.C. a pat on the head. "Aww...it's okay, C.C. I could never hate you..."

C.C. raised her head, and sniffled a bit. "R...Really?"

"Yeah...I love you..." Kallen nodded...and then she turned her gaze upon Lelouch and the others, and she was now giving off a very dangerous aura of malice, that even made Rolo begin to feel a growing fear. Slowly climbing off the bed, Kallen walked over to her bedside table, and pulled out a pistol from the cupboard.

"You should all start running...right now..." Kallen instructed, and she switched off the gun's safety lock.

"...FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!" Lelouch screamed, rushing off down the hallway at a speed thought impossible for someone as nonathletic as him.

It took a moment for the others to follow suit, and Kallen then chased after them in a rage.

C.C. let out a happy sigh. 'Ahh...Kallen's always looking out for me...'


End file.
